End of Chaos
by wanderingwarriorchambers
Summary: After surviving two wars with the gods of Tornel, can Danny Chambers and the country survive the queen of them all?
1. Genesis of Terror

**Hello to all Struggle of Chaos fans. This is the third and final installment of the book series. I was hoping that I could publish this after the second book was finished, but my partner Paul, has been delaying the work. So in order to keep the story fresh, I decided to publish it now. In this edition, I will also provide quotes relevant to the chapter (provided by Anyway enjoy the book. I guarantee it will be the pinnacle of the series**

Chapter 1: The Genesis of Terror

It is possible to provide security against other ills, but as far as death is concerned, we men live in a city without walls.   
**Epicurus**

Danny Chambers stood atop his balcony, enjoying the cool breeze, the setting sun, and also the daily hustle and bustle of his subjects in Noma. He felt relieved that the ancient gods of Tornal, Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk were finally laid back to rest. Tornal already lived through two wars involving divine beings. But things were different now. He could finally worry about being a father, king, and husband, instead of being a savior. And also if things ever became that hairy ever again, the Chaos soldier was now a permanent part of Danny's entourage. "Danny, Lily wants to say goodnight" said Alice Chambers while coming from her chambers, with Lily in tow of course. It was Alice's idea to name her after Danny's deceased first love. Although he agreed to the name, it panged him for that name to be mentioned so often. "Daddy, tuck me into bed" said Lily as she ran up to him and embraced him. "Sure thing honey" said Danny as he led to back to Alice's quarters. It wasn't very long before Lily was sleeping peacefully wandering into dream world. It was a good thing too. They were already running late for Madalgo's and Mana's engagement party. Lucky for Alice and Danny that Danny's protégé Lindsey was available to baby-sit. She met them on the way out. "Don't worry my lord, every thing will be fine" she said with a confident voice. "Good, I expect nothing less" said Danny as he did a small bow of respect. Lindsey bowed to a knee and Alice and Danny went on their way. Once out of sight, Siren and the other harpie sisters caught up with Lindsey. Lola, the youngest was the first to speak. "Lindsey, we checked the entire place already. All seems to be in order. Can we go hunt now?" "Okay, I and the other royal guard can take care of things here. Be back in two hours" "Right… we'll be … here" said Curtain, the middle red haired sister with some difficulty. Siren, Curtain, and Sidney didn't talk that much. Danny was still teaching them. They hated having speech mixed with screeches and squawks, so Lola did most of the talking. They flew away leaving Lindsey by herself. She decided to make a small meal before checking on Lily again.

Alice and Danny were walking to the ceremonial hall for the party, but sadness seemed to radiate from Danny. Alice was determined to get to the cause.

"Danny, we've known each other for several years now…"said Alice to her husband, who seemed deep in thought. Alice took notice of it "And yet, I still don't know much about you. How come you are so secretive with me? I don't even know your birthday" Danny continued to look straight ahead. "That's because I don't know my birthday. I don't even know who my real parents were. All I know is that I have a brother named Jacob and that Jack raised me." "What? Haven't you tried to find out?" "Shinato said he would reveal it to me when the time was right. Until then, he says that it's better that I focus on the present." Alice kept her silence after that.

Off near the plains around Flur, Demetra Novax was walking back to her small room in the church. She was tired after a long day of aiding those in help and feeling stuffy in her robes. She laughed to herself. "Gees, I do miss one thing about working for darkness. I could dress half naked and no one would care." She laughed at the thought and continued on. She had already worked off her prohibition to Shinato after he revived her after the Struggle of Chaos. That meant that she could indeed see heaven when she died. She was near the town's entrance when she noticed a man sitting on a boulder, facing away from her with his shoulder's slumped. She walked to him. "Sir, are you okay?" He only sighed and ignored her. Demetra's head felt kind of funny as if some pain was in there, but she brushed it off. "Are you feeling down? I can pray for you and maybe even get you some help in the city. Come with me." She offered him her hand. "Ah, Demetra, so nice to finally see you" said the man while rising but still facing away. "Oh do we know each other?" asked Demetra. The man finally turned around. Demetra saw that the face belonged to Danny Chambers, her beloved mentor. "Oh Danny, it's just you. What's with the mysterious charade?" she said with a giggle. "I'm not Danny…" said the man in a menacing tone. "Pardon me?" said Demetra, now getting a little wary, as she reached into her robes for sutras. "And by the way, those won't help" said the man as he reached for her. Demetra jumped back from him nimbly. "Danny, what's wrong with you?" "I am not Danny, but Danny is me." He caught up with Demetra and ripped her robes open, exposed her bare body. "You're not Danny! Be gone!" Demetra chanted an incantation and grabbed the man's face. Normally this spell would burn and destroy an unholy being. But the spell had no affect on him. "I apologize for this. If things go my way, I'll release your soul." "NO!" screamed Demetra The man grabbed her chest where her heart would be. Demetra started to convulse and then dropped lifeless a few seconds later. The man held her essence in his hand and then bottled it in a gourd like bottle. "Hey what was that scream? It came from the gate!" was the cry heard from the city of Flur. "Time for me to make my exit" said the man as ran with incredible speed off into the night. The townsfolk found Demetra's cooling corpse near the entrance. The leader grimaced at the sad sight. "Call the elder; we have bad news for Shinato…"


	2. Dawn of Sorrow

Author's note: This chapter will make mention of Bishie Brother moments that are not yet written. I assure you, that I will start up the bishie brother's stories again. It's just hard to make stories that flow together smoothly when you are doing crossovers. Email me if you want spoilers or have any questions. And please review, even if they're bad

Chapter 2: Dawn of Sorrow

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.  
**Aristotle**

Danny Chambers was shocked by a wave of terror and sadness, as if some part of him was destroyed. He looked ahead with freight. Something was wrong. "Danny, are you okay?" asked Alice with a worried look in her eyes. "Tell Madalgo and Mana that I had an emergency" said Danny as he ran out. "Danny, wait!" said Alice as she tried to stop him with no avail. Mana and Madalgo happened to be close by as they saw Danny rush out. "Is everything alright?" asked Mana while placing a shoulder on Alice's. "I don't know" said Alice, crying softly. "Something is wrong with my husband" "We have noticed it too. Me and Madalgo can't figure out what's been freaking him out" added Mana. Madalgo said nothing, but looked forward with a solemn look. "There is only one thing that could terrify Danny that much. "He has returned" thought Madalgo to himself.

Balki, better known as the dark witch among shamans, met Danny shortly after he left the party. "Danny, it's Demetra" "Demetra! What about her!" said Danny in a panic. "Danny…she's gone. She has been killed and her soul has been stolen. Come; I'll take you there" She took Danny's arm and teleported them to the scene of the crime. "DEMETRA!" yelled Danny upon arriving. He saw her body with a depressing look of fear and pain on her face. He fell to his knees. Shinato himself came over and tried to comfort Danny. "Is it true Shinato? Was her soul stolen?" said Danny with rage building up. "Yes, it was Danny." "What does that mean for her afterlife?" Shinato remained silent. Danny rose up and turned around. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN FOR HER AFTERLIFE!" yelled Danny. "She won't have an afterlife unless her soul is freed" said Archangel Saturn, who was also on scene. Those words ripped Danny's heart apart. "AFTER EVERTHING SHE WENT THROUGH, SHE CAN'T EVEN HAVE A HAPPY AFTERLIFE! NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!" yelled Danny, while clenching his teeth in rage. Suddenly, an evil aura started to pulsate out of Danny as his eyes glowed crimson. "Shinato, is it happening?" asked Archangel Mercury. Shinato gave a small growl of apprehension. "We have to calm him down" Archangel Venus came quickly and embraced Danny. "Danny we will get to the bottom of this. Please calm yourself. Please come back" Danny suddenly did come to his senses and pushed himself away from her. He looked at his hands in freight. "What was that?" "You were just overcome by your emotions. A fit of rage" added Balki quickly. She and the other angels in heaven knew full well what just happened, but knowing what that meant, they had to keep it under wraps the best they can. Danny breathed in and finally released most of his anger. "Do you know who is responsible?" asked Danny. The angels also knew the answer to this question, but also couldn't dare tell Danny that, knowing that Danny will most certainly go berserk. "We will keep you informed" was all Shinato said about the matter. Danny walked over to Demetra's still half nude body, removed his cloak and covered her. He then knelt down and embraced her body crying fresh tears. "Demetra…I'm sorry" "Danny, don't" said Venus, trying to hold back her tears. "I'll get you back Demetra!" yelled Danny to the sky. Then he sobbed more tears as he held her close

Alice was back at the party, still thinking about Danny. She had retired to just munching on party snacks, only occasionally taking the moment to greet her subjects from Noma. Madalgo and Mana came over to join her. Before they could ask her about Danny or any other related matters, she decided to spark conversation. "I never had the chance to ask you two about why you guys decided to get married" said Alice with a smile. Taken aback by the situation, Mana answered. "I have to admit it was out of the blue. Can I tell you a little secret between friends?" asked Mana. "Oh sure, shoot" she said getting interested. "To tell you the truth, I thought Danny would propose to me first. Madalgo and he used to fight over me all the time. This is of course before he met you" Alice understandably was a tad bit uncomfortable, but knowing that her husband often had a proper but casual relationship with women, she thought little of it. "I think it was meant to be. The ring I gave Mana actually just came to me one day when I was in the hospital. Mana saw it and immediately said yes as I was just examining it. I was lucky I guess. I've been trying to get together with Mana for a while; I was just too embarrassed and also worried about Danny's feelings about it. But he didn't seem bothered by it at all. Or…at least I hope he isn't" said Madalgo looking down with some sadness. He knew full well that wasn't the true story. He thought about that day almost 10 months ago. Danny had just returned from traveling with that strange fellow from the harpie's mountain. He knew Danny was coming to visit him and hopefully learn why he was in the hospital in the first place and also said he wanted to speak to Mana, but Mana was there first. She was very upset that he was hurt, even after all that time. Mana started to kiss him. Madalgo made mention that Danny was on his way and might get hurt if they saw them. "Oh Madalgo, but it is you that I love. I've wanted to tell you so long. You were the one who taught me everything I know about magic. I care for Danny so much and I know how much he loves me, but I know in my heart it is you that I would be happy with." She rested her head on his shoulder. Madalgo felt a moment of ecstasy inside of him. His deepest wish came true. Mana had chosen him. Danny didn't even cross his mind until he noticed him partially hidden by the door. He had in his hand a small box which contained the most beautiful ruby ring that he had ever seen, and he was looking at it in a blank stare. Madalgo's heart turned to ice. He must have heard everything. Their eyes met. Madalgo wanted to say "I'm sorry" and subtly kept Mana from noticing his presence. Danny closed the box and angrily threw it to where Madalgo laid. He then left quickly without saying a word. "Wait!" cried Madalgo as he tried to get up. "Mana noticed the disturbance and rose up. She noticed the velvet box and looked inside. She saw the ruby ring. "Oh Madalgo, yes! Yes I will!" cried Mana with tears as he held him tightly. Madalgo, was of course happy, but was even more devastated by what just happened. "Madalgo, are you okay?" asked Mana as she held his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine" he said sadly. That's probably why he never wants to come around anymore and is also been so sad lately thought Madalgo to himself. The front doors burst open and Danny barged in. "Danny, what the…" said Alice with a gasp. "Alice, we need to go home now…" he said menacing


	3. A hero appears

Chapter 4: The Two Visitors

You can never plan the future by the past.  
**Edmund Burke**

Lindsey was quite surprised at seeing Danny and Alice back after only an hour gone. "Hello my lord. Nice to see you back so quickly" said Lindsey as she waved to the king and queen. Danny brushed her off and waited for Alice in their room. "I'm sorry Lindsey. Why don't you and the guards enjoy a night around town tonight? Is Lily okay?" "Um, yeah, my queen, but is there something I should know?" asked Lindsey confused. "Danny isn't feeling very good. We are going to talk a little bit. We'll be okay. I don't think anything will want to come in Noma tonight knowing how pissed Danny is" Alice laughed at her own comment, but Lindsey was still not convinced.

"Well, I'll tell the guard but I think I'll just retire to my room tonight. Good night, Queen Alice" Lindsey bowed to a knee and walked away. Alice also retired to her quarters, waiting to hearwhat Danny had to say.

Lindsey took a long hard breath of relief at being away from the tense atmosphere. She soon got really bored. But then Zaku's face flashed in her mind. She blushed. Zaku. True, he was a little creepy and hot headed, but he was so noble, so brave, and so handsome. He and Paul left Noma after the War of Chaos and she hasn't seen or heard from him since. See never got to tell him how she felt about him. She sighed. The jerk is so darn grumpy all the time that he wouldn't even get excited that I like him Maybe she should write to him. She took out some ink, a quill pen, and some paper and wrote a half page letter to Zaku. She kept it simple, and said nothing about her feelings. Just enough to hope that he would write back. She at least knew where he and Paul lived. The letter would make it there in by morning if she used the messenger birds. She bound the letter up and prepared to go to the basement, where the birds lived. She barely got out of her chair when she was surprised by a sandy haired girl, maybe only a couple of years younger then her. She was wearing extravagant robes that clearly could only belong to someone of someone important. "How did you get in here!" yelled Lindsey as she prepared to fight the girl. "Please wait. I just want to talk" she said as she held up her arms. Lindsey was not convinced she pulled a wire near where she was standing. She actually booby trapped that part of the room. A concealed crossbow shot a bolt at the girl. To Lindsey's surprised she actuallycaught the arrow.She then moved with incredible speed and reached Linsdey in a blink of aneye. Theworst part was that she was holding a pressure point on Lindsey's shoulder. If she squeezed, she would be knocked out. "You see, if I really wanted to hurt you, you would already be dead." That was enough. Lindsey let her guard down. "Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sakura and I have something that I need to share with you…"

It was morning now. The early risers of Noma rose up, some doing exercise, some heading to make supplications at the graveyard at Ayane's tabernacle. Most likely, the loveable priestess was still asleep and would be rushed out of bed by Kanna, the gravekeeper, scolding her for being lazy and making the others wait for her. But there was one peculicur person who rose up early. She was a former amazon, exiled by the family for stealing from them to please a man. Her name was Mimi, and now she was older, more mature, and now used what little training she received from the amazons and the ladies from the old Shady Lady Tavern to become a monster hunter. She took her job seriously and was pretty decent at it. She of course, couldn't take on huge monstrosities like the king or the army, but she did what she could. She sometimes even managed to tame them so they wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Ayane and Kanna also paid her tokeep wandering ghost in check from time to time. She eventully became known as The Shadow Tamer. In speaking of army, she got wind that her old beau (and infamous brother of Danny), Jacob Chambers was coming down today. She even took the day off so that she would be able to be by his side all day. She still got dressed in her sexy work clothes though, hoping to seduce Jacob. She knew that he actually rejected her when she was younger, but now she was older and she was also someone of notable stature. He would defiantly give her a chance now. She wanted near Noma's gates. He was supposed to be there early. About an hour passed and he hadn't come yet. She was beginning to dread if he was really coming at all. But then, she saw someone rushing to Noma's gates. Mimi became really excited. "JACOB, MY LOVE, IS THAT YOU!" she cried as she rushed forward with open arms. The being approached her quickly. Mimi realized it wasn't Jacob and he wasn't slowing down. "Wait, stop! Who are you!" yelled Mimi as she shot her hand forth. It was well known that intruding into Noma, especially if you're a guy, was illegal. "MOVE WENCH!" he yelled as he punched Mimi and continued on his way. It was an even bigger crime to harm a woman of Noma. The king himself made sure you were dealt with, but Mimi wasn't going to take that lying down. She brandished her whip and caught the legs of the man, tripping him. "Stay out of this!" yelled the man as he scrambled up. Mimi was disgusted at him. He was very dirty, smelled and wore old tattered robes. Mimi remembered that ghouls used to wear those. "I didn't get let out of the shadow realm just so I can mess this up. I will blow this place up!" Mimi remembered now. This must be Terrall, one of Paul's old ghouls that apparently was banished to the shadow realm. But how did he get out?" The stranger pulled out a rather large shphre from his tattered robes. She had never seen a weapon like that but she was sure that it wasn't good. "See you all in hell!" yelled Terrall. He was almost going to push the trigger when someone jumped down and kicked it out of his hands. Without much pause, the assailent round housed him into the gut. "I return to Noma after all this time, only to see it being attacked by trash like you." The stranger then caught the sphere. "Give that back!" yelled the stranger. He pulled out what appeared to be a deck. "So you're a shaman" said the soldier. Mimi finally recognized him. "JACOB!" she yelled. He caught sight of her and gasps. Jacob, also matured it seemed. He joined the national army of Tornel, stationed in Flur some time ago after leaving the Dark Scorpians. Mimi was awed how handsome and strong he looked in his armor. "Mimi?" he said, almost losing his breath. "Now's not the time. Leave and tell Danny what's happening here. Get everyone away from here!" Mimi wanted to protest but Jacob gave her a stern look and she left with no more arugement. Once she went away, Jacob returned to confront the stranger. "I'll tear you apart with my monsters!" threatnened Terrall. "Not so fast, you must not know me very well, because I'm a shaman myself, and my guys can take yours out in a hearbeat" "Fine prove it then, if I win, I banish you to the shadow realm." "And if I win?" asked Jacob. "You won't" said Terrall with a toothless grin. Both shamans jumped on the shaman's dueling area that always mysteriously appared whenever an official duel was called between shamans. "LET'S DUEL!" cried both men.


	4. live by the sword, die by the sword

Chapter 4: Live by the Sword, Die by the Sword

I have not yet begun to fight!  
**John Paul Jones**

"It's been too long since I've terrorized the people in these lands. This should be glorious. I will set one monster and two other cards. Make your move" said Terral with a greasy smile. Jacob looked at his hand and wasn't too pleased what he drawn at first. "I set three cards in my magic/trap card as well and end my turn." "Not scared are we?" asked Terral as he drew, "You don't have big brother here to save your sorry behind" "You're going to pay for that remark" said Jacob with a sneer. Terral set one more magic/trap card and ended his turn. Jacob drew and finally got a monster. "I will summon my blindly loyal goblin to the field. A small but muscular imp appeared to the field. "Now my goblin will attack that set monster!" The goblin unsheathed his sword and did an impressive jumping slash to Terrall's monster. To both the goblins and Jacob's disappointment, the sword clanked off the rocky skin of a giant soldier of stone. The goblin was currently too weak to fight it off. "Fine, I end my turn" **Terral: 8000 Jacob: 7800** Terral passed, apparently having confidence in his stone soldier. Jacob drew, hoping for a comeback, but didn't draw anything worthwhile, so he passed too. "NOT SO FAST! DURING YOUR END PHASE, I'LL ACTIVATE MY DUST TORNADO TO DESTROY ONE OF YOUR SET CARDS!" yelled Terral. The power of the trap card created a powerful twister that destroyed Jacob's Tidal wave trap card. That's not good thought Jacob to himself. That trap card can destroy all monsters once another one is summoned. This may be bad "Too bad soldier. That trap card would have been you're saving graces against this monster." Terral summoned a monster and out of the glow appeared a kinetic soldier. Both Jacob and his goblin backed away in fear. Those robots were extremely dangerous, especially for warrior type monsters. The robots got an additional 2000 attack and defense points when attacking them. The robot aimed and shot the goblin up, killing it instantly. **Terral: 8000 Jacob: 5050** this isn't good. My deck is made up of just warrior monsters. Maybe this guy can help me out Jacob set a monster from his hand and ended his turn. "Now for the kill! I play the magic card Gaia power! This magic card will give a 500 attack increase for all earth monsters. Now I'll summon Gamma the magnet warrior and switch my giant soldier of stone to attack mode. My stone soldier will crush your monster. GO!" The stone soldier, enhanced by the field magic card crushed Jacob's monster under a giant fist. But instead of crying in agony, it started laughing. A wormlike shadow flew out and swallowed all of Terrall's monsters. Then it flew into Terrall's deck. "What the hell just happened!" "That was a rock monster of my own, morphing jar #2. My little friend returns all of our monsters back to our decks. Then it starts to spit out cards from the top of our decks until the same number of monsters return to the field, all in defense mode of course. Any other cards it spits out are destroyed. But since only you had monsters on the field, the effect only affects you" The jar spit out. The results of the jar's assault was an insect knight, magnet warrior alpha and magnet warrior Gamma. Terrall only lost card destruction. That ended his turn. This would be Jacob's chance to counter attack. "I summon berserk gorilla! And he also gets a power bonus from your Gaia power. My angry beast will destroy your alpha magnet warrior. The gorilla beat its chest and pummeled the magnet warrior into dust. Then Jacob ended his turn. "So you summoned a strong monster, big deal. Nothing in your deck can save you from this. I use cry of the living dead to revive the alpha you just destroyed. Once the magnet warrior reached the field, Beta and Gamma joined him. Then they all crumbled. "What's going on?" asked Jacob startled. "You'll see" said Terrall with a smile. The three magnet warriors then started to combine together and formed into one big magnet warrior. "Say hello to Valkyrion the magna warrior! My warrior has an attack of 3800, not to mention the 500 attack it gets from Gaia Power. Now my magnet warrior will slice up your gorilla. Go get him Valkyrion!" The magnet warrior dived toward Jacob and his gorilla. "The only thing worse then your stench Terrall is your memory, because you forgot all about my other facedown card. I activate compulsory evacuation device! This trap card will bounce that magnet warrior back to your hand!" A spring loaded device caught Valkyrion and launched it back to Terrall's hand. "Why you little bastard! How dare you take out my strongest monster so easily!" Terrall was forced to end his turn. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. Indeed, it would have been trouble to fight that monster without that trap card. He indeed got lucky. Jacob's gorilla attacked Terrall's insect knight and ended his turn. Terrall seemed pleased with his draw. "So much for a comeback. I summon indomitable fighter Ray Ray. A huge man beast came to the field with an impressive attack of 2800, just enough to take out Jacob's gorilla. Now I switch my Gamma to attack mode. Go my monsters! Pound him into the ground. Ray Ray speared the gorilla with a powerful tackled and destroyed him. Then Gamma went in for an attack. "I don't think so! Activate Kuribo shield!" Jacob discarded Kuribo from his hand, causing thousands of them to appear and stop Gamma's attack. "Lucky again; make your move then" growled Terrall. **Terrall: 8000** Jacob**: 4750 **I need to get some hits in. I can't defend against him forever thought Jacob to himself. "It seems your so called indomitable fighter is a tad bit lazy. He already fell asleep after one attack and went to defense mode" said Jacob with a smirk. I set another card in my magic/trap card zone then I play the magic card snatch steal to take your Gamma. Then I summon Goblin Strike Team!" A pack of green and rowdy goblins appeared on the field. Then Jacob went in for an attack of his own. Gamma rammed itself into Ray Ray and it died. Then the goblins went in for a direct attack (with an attack of 2800 also) "Nice try. Activate scapegoat!" Four small and cute lambs appeared in front of Terrall, one of which was made into hamburger by the goblins. And like Terrall's beast fighter, the goblin's also tired quickly, going to sleep in defense mode at the end of the battle. Jacob was forced to end his wasted turn. Terral gained 1000 life points at his standby phase thanks to Jacob's snatch steal. He set a magic/trap card. "Now I'll summon my giant soldier of stone once more. Now he will attack your snoozing warriors" "Not yet he will. I'll activate a second compulsory evacuation device to return them safely to my hand. So attack if you want, but your own Gamma will say otherwise." Terrall growled and ended his turn. "Now I summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight. Gamma! Attack the giant soldier of stone, then attack another goat Gearfried. Both monsters did their tasks and Terrall finally lost his first life points of the duel. **Terrall: 8800 Jacob:4750** "But that's not all. I activate the trap card, assault on goblin headquarters. By destroying Gamma, I can destroy the top two cards of your deck!" Jacob's trap card destroyed Terrall's second Gaia power and a skill drain trap. It was Terrall's turn now. He was once again, happy with the draw. "I play the magic card heart of the underdog. This powerful magic card will let me draw additional cards from my deck during my draw phase as long as I draw normal monsters and I show you. I end my turn." Jacob clenched his teeth. He was being clearly outplayed and he wasn't getting good draws like Terrall. He needed to get rid of that magic card or else it could be the end of him. He drew and got the card that could do just that. "I PLAY THE MAGIC CARD TEMPEST TO DESTROY YOUR DEFENSES!" yelled Jacob in triumph. "Ha ha ha. I can't believe you did that! You honestly believe I would play that many cards without protection. I ACTIVATE JUDGMENT OF ANUBIS! I DISCARD VALKYRION FROM MY HAND TO NEGATE THAT MAGIC CARD! "No!" cried Jacob. Then to his additional horror, Gearfried blew up and Jacob felt the pain from his death. "But how…" said Jacob with fear and confusion in his voice. "That's the second effect of my trap card. I can destroy one of your monsters and you lose its attack in life points." "Fine, counter this, I summon my goblin strike team again, set a magic/trap card and end my turn **Terrall: 8800** **Jacob: 2450 **"Lucky you, I didn't draw a normal monster but I did get this. I summon my kinetic soldier again" you got to be kidding me thought Jacob to himself. All of the monsters he returned to the deck with his jar already returned. "Kinetic soldier, take those goblins out!" The robot shot the goblins into oblivion. "You may have killed my goblins, but they are not going to the grave alone. Activate trap card michizure! This card destroys another monster on the field when one of mine goes to the graveyard. Terrall growled and ended his turn. "Just the man I needed to take out your last two goats. I summon Mataza the Zapper. A samurai appeared to the field. This guy is so quick, he can attack twice a turn. Say goodbye to your defense" Mataza ran with great speed and hack up the last two goats. "Then I will activate cyclone on your heart of the underdog. That will end my turn." Terrall was starting to get really mad at this point. Even though his was beating him badly, he was still managing to go toe to toe with him. If Terrall didn't hurry, Jacob might be able to even the score. "I summon insect knight to the field. The insect's attack rose to 2400 thanks to Gaia power, but Mataza received no power bonus since he was a dark monster. The insect knight stabbed Mataza with its larger blade and Jacob's valiant warrior fell. **Terrall: 8800 Jacob: 1350 **I play the magic card, reinforcement of the army! This card allows me to search for any Level 4 or lower warrior type monster, and I search my warrior Dai Greppher. And then I call on an old friend who allowed me to replicate him to aid me in duels. I summon Troop commander to the field. A handsome and experienced looking knight with two swords came to the field. "Impressed are we? Well my knight has a very powerful ability. I can summon another level 4 or lower monster from my hand when he reaches the field, so welcome my Warrior Dai Greppher to the fight. Now I equip Warrior Dai Greppher with fusion sword Murasame blade. This will increase his attack by 800 in addition to the 500 he gets from Gaia power, giving him 3000 attack. Enhanced by the mystical sword, Dai Greppher sliced the insect knight in half. Then Troop commander attacked directly by hitting Terrall with an uppercut like swing of his smaller sword **Terrall: 6500 Jacob:1850**. Terrall took a major hit for the first time in this duel. Terrall actually went down, hurting from Jacob's knights' sword attacks. Jacob called off his monsters. This duel was clearly over thanks to injury. Dai Greppher hurled the sphere out of Noma before going back in Jacob's deck. As Terrall kneeled bleeding, he started to laugh. First it started small, but then it rose to maniacal laughter. He took out a button and prepared to push it. "You're bomb is outside of the city. It won't damage it as much. Just give yourself up" said Jacob going forward to arrests Terrall. "Who said that was the bomb?" said Terrall with a sadistic smile. He pushed the button and began to swell. "WHAT THE…" yelled Jacob as he tackled Terrall. All along Terrall was the real bomb. The other was a decoy. After the blast cleared, Terrall was nothing but a gory mess. Jacob was maimed and bleeding to death yards away. By tackling him, he took most of the blast, saving Noma, but in turn it cost him his life. Mimi finally returned with Danny in tow. Mimi saw the carnage and turned away screaming in terror. "Jacob!" yelled Danny he rushed toward him. "What happened! I have to heal these wounds" "Forget about it. Let me relish the moment. After all, it's every knight's dream to wear the red badge of courage…" "No way. Cut that crap out and let me heal you." Danny put his hands over Jacob, but they were slapped away. Jacob smiled. "It sure feelsgoodto be a hero for once…" Jacob closed his eyes and died.


	5. Dark Beginnings

Chapter 5: Dark Beginnings

Things alter for the worse spontaneously, if they be not altered for the better designedly.  
**Francis Bacon**

Lindsey Dobson found herself in front of the last place she ever expected to be, the legendary spirit temple. "Sakura, what is the meaning of this? You expect me to go inside there? I wouldn't survive." Sakura on the other hand, was not convinced. "My dear woman, not only do I expect you to survive, I except you to come out with the nation's salvation" she announced. "What are you talking about? Are you suggesting that this temple has some new secret in it? That's impossible. Lord Chambers and Grimm already claimed the treasures of this temple, the Eslydion and the Masamune. There's no evidence of there being anything else in here"

"That's where you are wrong. Sit down. Let me tell you a story. In fact, I'll let my partner tell it." Sakura morphed into an older woman apparently in her thirties. Instead of Sakura's sandy hair, she had golden blonde hair. Even, the outfit changed, changing into a more regal looking robe with jewel studded sashes around her shoulders. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zelda Avalon. Sakura and I are fused body and soul together for the purpose of destroying my brother Ash. "Wait a minute. Now you really lost me. What happened to the other girl?" asked Lindsey confused. "Oh she'll be with you in a second. A simple morph will bring Sakura back to you. I just need to inform you of your task. Pay attention to my words…" Zelda turned and with a wave of her hand, made a cloudy display that seemed to be showing images.

Long ago, the land of Guardia in which was the very center of life in my dimension, was lush and wealthy under the rule of Queen Zeal. She was a stern but fair queen who always had the best interest of her people, the faeries, in mind. You see, the faeries were the ones whose life force kept nature in check and healthy and how they helped all depending on their type. The only flaw that can be credited to Queen Zeal was that she hated humans with a passion. She starved them of resources and even sometimes attacked them in spite. There was one faerie within Zeal's court that took pity on them. Her name was Taelia and she created a plan to overthrow Queen Zeal so that faeries and humans could coexist together and she succeeded. By recruiting a faerie blacksmith and by getting the blessings of other faeries in Zeal's court, she created the Eslydion blade. That blade countered the hate that Zeal had for the humans it was protecting. And even though Taelia wasn't nearly powerful enough to destroy Zeal, she did manage to seal her away in the Stone of Ages. Taelia then brought the wealth of the fairies down to humans and for a while, things went to plan. Taelia even became pregnant by a human who was a disciple of hers. She had two children, the elder daughter named Zelda and the younger son she named Ash

Lindsey was shocked at what she said. But her shock would escalate to a new level at what was said afterward.

Taelia went to work to build a utopia in which humans and faeries could live without any fear of corruption. A world where nature was never defiled, equality abounded, and that magic would keep the world alive. She intended Guardia to be this utopia at first, but instead decided to create a whole new world altogether in another dimension. She came here, to this dimension and gave the land form and nourishment. She helped humans colonize here and also built the spirit temple. In it, she left three gifts to help mankind survive the great gods that were here before, but luckily still slumbering. Those gifts were the Eslydion, Masamune, and the Phoenix blade, the great swords of light, darkness, and nature

"But wait then!" cried Lindsey overwhelmed. "Where do Shinato and Ha des and Exodia and the other gods come into play with this world? If this Taelia is all powerful as you say, where is she now and how come there are no records of her? "Those questions will be answered in due time. Right now, you must start your quest. Enter the spirit temple and claim the Phoenix blade. You will be safe if you wear this crest." Zelda handed Lindsey a royal crest with two nude fairies on either side and with the sun, moon, and a picture of a planet circling a picture of Queen Zeal, recognizable by the images given by Zelda's display. "Why me?" asked Lindsey. "Have you told King Chambers about this?" "I'm telling you these things to save your king" said Zelda sternly. "From who? Tell me."

Zelda paused. "From himself and also from my brother, who seeks his life from a wrong he did to us in another life" Those words panged Lindsey. After a few moments, she looked at Zelda with fire in her eyes. "I'm ready to protect my king. Tell me what I must do" "You brought your deck right? Good, enter the spirit temple and take the middle path. That path is the easiest of the three; however that path will lead you to the real guardian of the temple. His name is Kyle. He and his wife will determine if you are worthy of the Phoenix blade." By the need to bring her deck and also based on the past accounts of Lord Chambers and Grimm, she guessed that meant a sacred duel. Lindsey went inside the temple. Like Zelda said, she felt no harm from the temple's power. She took the middle path and a few minutes later, after a steep walk, she came to a door with symbols relating to the elements. There was a hole in it that was shaped like her crest. Lindsey stuck it in. The door opened and she was sucked inside. "What is this?" asked Lindsey to herself while rubbing her head while getting up. "So you are the one that the faeries sent huh?" said a voice from the darkness. Torches around the room lit up, revealing mystical symbols, pictures of phoenixes and also a writings of a language she had never seen before. "Welcome to my chambers. My name is Kyle. Who are you?" Lindsey was surprised at what she saw. Kyle was as average looking as you would expect a Kyle to look like, expect leaning more toward the extreme look. He had black hair with red steaks through it. He wore black leather and had tan skin. "Not impressed huh?" asked Kyle again. "Well looks are not everything. Perhaps you'll be more impressed by my lovely wife. Kyle turned and waved to the shadows. "You're wife? You look no older then Lord Grimm. If you're as old as Zelda said are, you should be dust!" Kyle's wife stepped out. She appeared several years older, like a matured woman, which was odd, compared to Kyle's youthful look. She wore a gold, phoenix shaped helmet with a large red feather on top. Her outfit was made of gold cloth with an orange dress. Very sexy, yet formal at the same time. Lindsey couldn't see her face and she didn't like where this was heading. "Yeah, that's what good about having a wife who's a god! Nephthys! Let's show this joke true power. She smiled and flew into Kyle's deck which appeared into his hand. A sacred dueling platform arose. "Come face me, woman!" commanded Kyle. "You are here seeking the Phoenix Blade. Only someone with the Crest of Queen Zeal can come here, so I'm giving you you're chance to prove yourself." Lindsey was nervous about potentially fighting a goddess, but she jumped up anyway. "LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted


	6. Flaming Eternity

Chapter 6: Flaming Eternity

All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on.  
**Henry Ellis**

"Don't think so lightly of me Kyle. I am the general of Noma. I command the royal guard. And as the captain of that guard, I will lead them to safety. I will win this duel to protect my king!" Lindsey felt strong with her soldiers at her side. The women that were part of the guard would give their very lives for their king because they loved him so and they knew he would do the same. "I'll start. I summon Samantha, the chain master!" A muscular woman warrior with a long chain wrapped around her arm appeared to the field. All the guards were already informed of the possibility of the duel and knew what was at sake. "I also set two cards in my magic/trap card zone and end my turn" "Nice start" said Kyle with a smug look, but your cavemen wont' be able to take the heat of my deck. I set a monster and end my turn" Lindsey drew and prepared for attack. "Samantha, take that creature out!" she commanded. Samantha started to swing her chain and with the sharp hand part of it aimed it at Kyle's creature. But to their surprise, the creature survived. It was a spirit reaper, which could not be destroyed by battle. Lindsey growled in frustration. "Fine I set another one of my guards and end my turn." Kyle drew and laughed loudly at what he drew. "Well honey, I think this is a record. Go get them! Nephthys appeared to the field. Lindsey stepped back in shock. No, not already! I'm not ready to fight a god yet! she thought to herself. "Oh don't worry; Nephthys is actually not that strong at this point. But she will be once gets into something a little more comfortable. Nephthys embraced the spirit reaper and they both burst in flame. "NOW I CALL ON HER TRUE FORM, ENTER SACRED PHOENIX OF NEPHTHYS!" The chamber instantly illuminated with almost blinding fire and heat. Both Samantha and Lindsey had to retreat a little. Kyle's wife was now a bird of flames. She flapped her great and powerful wings and attacked Lindsey's set soldier with the flames from its wings. Laura, the infamous invader of the throne, met a fiery death. Both Lindsey and Samantha were sad over their fallen comrade, but were determined to win more then ever. "A life for a life. That's the Amazon's stand with the murder of their own. You're phoenix will die by their hand" said Lindsey with rage in her voice. "Oh yeah, show me. My wife now has an attack of 2400. Take your best shot!" said Kyle with conceit in his voice. "Gladly, Amazoness shaman, do your stuff. Lindsey played the magic card she just drew. Strange symbols entered into Nephthys and Samantha and then exchange. Nephthys seemed hurt by it while the amazon seemed invigorated by it. "What just happened?" cried Kyle. "It's very simple. The magic card Amazoness spell caster switches the attacks of an amazon with another monster, so now your phoenix has an attack of 1500 while Samantha here has an attack of 2400" explained Lindsey with a smile of her own. "And that's not all, I summon witch of the black forest. Samantha, attack that phoenix and avenge your fallen sister!" Samantha swung her chain again and destroyed Nephthys then he received a direct from the witch's third eye. "That ends my turn" said Lindsey once her warriors took their position. **Lindsey: 8000 Kyle: 6000 **"NO ONE SENDS MY WIFE TO THE GRAVEYARD! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Kyle in rage. "I summon Asura Priest." A six armed angel appeared to the field." "Asura priest? That's Lord Chamber's monster" said Lindsey in confusion. "Do you think that the spirit monsters serve only one man? Anyone who is worthy of their power can summon them from the dream world. But enough talking, I'm going to mow down both your monsters. Asura priest, attack that amazon wench now!" "Not so fast, my amazon will band together to protect each other. I activate trap card Amazoness archers!" A band of amazons appeared and shot Asura priest with a barrage of arrows." This trap card lowers all your monster's attacks by 500 and forces them to attack mode. Then they all must attack my amazon. If her attack is higher then your monsters attack, they of course will be destroyed" Weakened by the arrow attack, Asura priest was easily destroyed by Samantha. "Lucky draw" grumbled Kyle. I play the magic card feather of the phoenix. I discard flame ruler to put my spirit reaper on the top of my deck. Then I'll play the magic card, sealing swords of light! Then I end my turn." **Lindsey: 8000 Kyle: 5700. **Lindsey was pleased with her draw. I now tribute my witch to summon Alexis the penumbral soldier lady. And since my witch went to the graveyard from the field, I can search for a monster with a defense of 1500 or less, and I choose Amazoness fighter. Now since I can't attack for the next three turns, I end my turn right now" For his turn, Kyle just set a monster and ended his turn and Lindsey passed her turn to, waiting out the sealing swords. Kyle looked at his next draw and wasn't very happy. He was forced to end his turn without doing anything. "For my turn, I summon Alicia, the Amazoness paladin." A beautiful blonde amazon with wavy blonde hair came to the field and drew her blade." My amazon gets 100 attack points for every amazon warrior on the field and there are two, increasing her attack to 1900. Now that your sealing swords have worn off, I am free to take you down. Samantha, attack the second monster he set." Samantha destroyed an iron blacksmith. "The special ability of my blacksmith allows me search an equipment magic card from my deck and I choose premature burial" announced Kyle while adding the magic card to his hand. "Fine, Alexis, attack the other set monster" Alexis charged fiercely and stuck the set monster. Her sword struck the bony body of Kyle's spirit reaper, but it quickly healed. "I figured that much. I end my turn" said Lindsey. "I heard of your chain master's special power" said Kyle as he looked his hand calmly. "When she is destroyed by battle, you can pay 1500 life points to steal a monster from my hand. I don't need that at this point. So I'll do this. I equip big bang shot to your amazon chain master. Now I play the magic card hurricane. This will return all magic and trap cards to our hands." As the cards left the field, Samantha screamed in terror. She was burning up and disintegrating. Alexis and Alicia tried to help her but she died moments later. "What did you do?" cried Lindsey in despair. "I must have forgotten to tell you about my big bang shot. When it leaves the field while equipped to a monster, that monster is destroyed and is sent to the shadow realm." "You fiend. How dare you!" yelled Lindsey in rage. "You're in no position to make threats. Especially when I play my premature burial magic card. By paying 800 life points, I can bring one monster back from my graveyard and I choose my lovely wife, Nephthys. Indeed, Nephthys returned to the field in a blaze of glory. Now I summon flame ruler and equip him with that big bang shot you like so much. Then I switch my spirit reaper to attack mode. Go my monsters, decimate her defenses! With her high attack, Alexis fell to Nephthys and the powered up flame ruler edged Alicia, who lost 100 attack points when Samantha died. Then spirit reaper attacked Lindsey directly and destroyed a card from her hand. "That's enough punishment for now. I end my turn" said Kyle triumphal. **Lindsey: 7300 Kyle: 4900** Lindsey started to worry a bit. That was a very crippling move, but she vowed to survive. "I will summon Getsu Fuhma, the fiend slaying knightess to the field. A beautiful, red hair female samurai appeared to the field. Now, Getsu, attack that spirit reaper!" Getsu quickly charged and sliced the reaper, taking a good bit of Kyle's life points. "That was pointless" said Kyle. You know that spirit reaper can't be destroyed by battle." "Really look again" said Lindsey. Kyle looked and his reaper could not heal the gash. It started to expand and it destroyed the reaper. "Getsu's morning glory sword destroys all fiends and zombies that battle with her." Kyle growled in anger. "Now I set three magic and traps cards and end my turn **Lindsey: 7300 Kyle: 3500. **"You're really starting to tick me off!" yelled Kyle. "Now I'll really punish you with another behemoth. My flame ruler's special power allows it to count as two tributes when tributing for a fire monster. So I'll tribute my flame ruler to summon Infernal flame emperor!" A mammoth sphinx of flame burst onto the field. "And if you thought that was bad, when he is summoned successfully, I can remove up to five fire monsters from my graveyard from play to destroy that many magic and trap cards on the field!" "THAT'S IF I ALLOW IT! I ACTIVATE THE TRAP CARD, TRAP HOLE!" yelled Lindsey back. A large pit opened beneath the flame emperor and it fell it its death. "NO!" yelled Kyle. "I end my turn then. I can't afford my wife to run into those cards" Lindsey passed her turn. Kyle set a monster and ended his turn. Lindsey had Getsu attack that set monster. Once her sword hit, a mechanical jar appeared to the field. Lindsey was terrified at what it was. "CYBER JAR! What is that doing here!" cried Lindsey. The jar sucked with tremendous force and sucked both the Nephthys and Getsu into it, and then it exploded. "BUT WHY DID YOU DESTROY YOUR OWN PHOENIX!" asked Lindsey with more confusion then ever. Kyle laughed loudly. "You think I'll ever to that to my love? Did you forget she's a phoenix? During my next standby phase, she will return to the field and she will also destroy all magic and trap cards on the field." While all this was going on, the cyber jar also revealed the top five cards of both their decks. They would special summon all applicable level four or lower monsters in attack or defense mode and then all the rest of the cards would be added to their hands. Lindsey summoned Gracia, the Amazoness swordswoman and Jezebel the infamous unfriendly amazon. Kyle set a UFO turtle and another flame ruler facedown. Since my monsters are still in attack mode I can still take out your monsters!" announced Lindsey. Jezebel destroyed flame ruler and Gracia destroyed the UFO turtle. But when that happened, a solar flare dragon arrived to the field. "Now I activate the magic card, angel's donation. This will allow me to draw three cards and discard two from my hand. Then I'll play the magic card; raise dead to bring back your phoenix on my side of the field." Nephthys revived on the field again, only this time against her husband. Kyle was trembling in rage. He appeared as if he was losing it. Lindsey ended her turn. "You want to make this person. Fine! I play the magic card, cyclone to destroy one of your magic/trap cards." The whirlwind targeted the one of Lindsey's left. I'll chain it. Activate rising energy to increase the attack of Jezebel to 3500 by discarding one card from my hand. "Good. I'll play the magic card, snatch steal and steal her away from you like you did my wife." The magic card made Jezebel switch sides against her will. Now I remove my UFO turtle to summon spirit of flames. Now attack my warriors!" Kyle's dragon, pyro demon and amazon attacked Lindsey. "Jezebel, I'm sorry for this. Activate my final card, holy barrier mirror force! Once Jezebel's blade hit the barrier, it countered with a force that destroyed all of Kyle's monsters. "Fine then, I use the magic card, the shallow grave. This allows us each to special summon a monster from our graveyard facedown. Kyle made his choice and Lindsey chose to bring back Alexis in def mode. He then ended his turn. "I must commend you on getting this far. Apparently, the gods have chosen well. But you'll never defeat me!" Kyle laughed a loud chuckle that echoed throughout the entire chamber


	7. The passionate guardian, Airtos

**Chapter 9: The Passionate Protector, Guardian Airtos**

Love that is not madness is not love.  
**Pedro Calderon de la Barca**

It was Lindsey turn now. She was pretty sure that the monster Kyle summoned with the shallow grave was cyber jar. However, she had a surprise for him waiting facedown on her field. "It looks like I pass this turn Kyle" announced Lindsey. "Fine, you're loss then. I FLIP SUMMON MY CYBER JAR!" "Not so fast Kyle! My warriors will be protected with my set magic card, my body as a shield! By paying 1500 life points, I can negate and destroy any card that destroys monsters on the field." The magic card nullified the jar's sucking and caused it to bust. Kyle growled in frustration. Fine, I activate the magic card dark hole!" A black vortex appeared in the middle of the field and sucked all the monsters on the field into it. "And as you know, my wife will return next standby phase ready to destroy your defenses, you better brace yourself" said Kyle with a confident smirk. "Don't be so sure, my witch of the black forest was once again sent to the graveyard so I this time I search Siren, one of the harpie lady sisters and add her to my hand." Lindsey drew and was very satisfied with her draw. I summon Siren to the field, and then I play the magic card, elegant egotist. This magic card allows me to summon all threes harpies to the field all at once where they all can attack as a team. Siren rose up and magically split. Now her sisters, Curtain and Sydney joined her. And I can't fail to mention that Siren gives all wind monsters on the field 300 attack points. "Siren! Attack Kyle directly!" Siren dived bomb Kyle and with one slash of her claws, did major damage to Kyle's life points, then Siren attacked again with her sisters, giving a fatal blow to Kyle with their talons. Kyle fell onto the floor suffering from the huge gashes, courtesy of the harpies. The three harpie sisters received a head nod of appreciation from their general Lindsey. All three returned back to Lindsey's deck for the time being, hoping to get special praises from their king. Lindsey went to check on Kyle. Before she got close however, Nephthys shot out of Kyle's deck and screamed. It then glowed a brighter red-orange hue and dive bombed Lindsey. Lindsey backed away in fear. She would not be able to counter this. "NEPHTHYS! STOP!" commanded Kyle as he got to one knee. Nephthys looked back at him and dimmed down until she returned back to her humanoid form. "Why did you stop me Kyle?" she asked in indignation. "She won fair and square. You know what this means…" "No, Kyle, don't do it!" pleaded Nephthys as she went to embrace her husband. As she held him, he started to dry up and shrivel and even break in some places. "You know this has to be done" said Kyle in a caring voice. Lindsey stayed back, wondering how this was going to end. She armed her bow and had it ready just in case something happened, although she knew that if Nephthys really wanted to destroy her, she could. "Don't cry for me. My love for you is eternal. I want you to help this woman in her task. Please grant this one last wish of your dying husband" "I swear" said Nephthys as she held his hand. Kyle smiled and then crumbled. Nephthys now held a beautiful crafted sword. Nephthys dried her tears and walked over to Lindsey with sword in hand. Lindsey armed her bow and aimed it at Nephthys. "Don't come any closer. I won fair and square. Let me see this treasure that Zelda spoke of. "You're looking at one of them" said Nephthys as she handed Lindsey the sword that was once her husband. When Lindsey took the sword in her hands, she felt the power within flowing through her. It was as light as a feather, glowed a fiery orange hue around the edges, the blade appeared just like water, and the handle was rock with vines growing all around it. "Is this it? The phoenix blade?" asked Lindsey. "Yes, I want you to use it well. Also, as the honor my husband's last wish, I would like to ask you to please allow me to serve you." Nephthys bowed to one knee with her head down in submission. "Nephthys…" said Lindsey in sympathy. She was silent for a few seconds and then held out her hand to her. "Sure, come on." Nephthys accepted her handshake and then turned into two cards, which contained her phoenix form and her human form. Both flew into Lindsey's deck. Then there was a beacon of light that illuminated a door with an odd hole in it. "That hole looks just like the shape of this sword. I wonder if the sword is some kind of key." Lindsey walked up to the archaic door and placed the sword so it would fit in the hole. She heard a clicking sound and she saw the sword flood red power throughout the grooves in the door. Then it creeped open. What she saw was the most incredible sight she had ever seen. In the room were seven weapons, two swords, and a pair of smaller swords, a bow, a staff, a double sided axe, and a green, emerald dagger. A statue of a woman with eagle headwear and dress was to the very back with a slender sword in a pedestal. The other six weapons were lined up in two rows, each containing three weapons "Wow, I had no idea so many weapons were in the spirit temple. Maybe I should get some expert advice." Lindsey searched for Nephthys from her deck and summoned her. "Nephthys, what is this place?" asked Lindsey. Nephthys walked toward the weapons. "This is the resting place of the ancient guardian monsters. These spirits were banished here by Shinato to remain here forever. Only the legendary Elemental Master Dryad could open this door. That sword that you used to open this chamber was not created by her, but it was given to her. Dryad felt that the sword would be better left in the spirit temple and assigned me and my late husband to guard it. As long as there was a sword to guard, Kyle would remain immortal. With me of course, age is never an issue." Nephthys stood by the eagle woman's statue. "I want you to approach this statue. She is very eager to meet you" Lindsey carefully walked toward the statue. As she passed the weapons on either side of her, more beacons shined over them as well as more lights on the ground leading to the statue. Lindsey finally was in front of the statue. Then the chamber started to shake. It was slow at first but then got more violent. While Lindsey tried to keep her footing, she noticed that a beautiful winged woman rose upward out of the statue with her arms raised outward and her eyes closed. Soon after, other spirits rose out of the statue. Lindsey was started and reached to her deck to summon the guard. "Don't not be alarmed" said Nephthys in a comforting voice. "Lindsey, I would like you to meet the guardians. They have much to discuss with you." The women with the eagle outfit floated down and meet Lindsey face to face. My name is Guardian Airtos. I am here to protect you…"


	8. Face to Face

**Chapter 10: Face to Face**

Things alter for the worse spontaneously, if they be not altered for the better designedly.  
**Francis Bacon**

Zaku was stalking what he was hoping would be tonight's dinner for him and Paul Grimm. Since the ordeal with the gods Obelisk, Slifer and Ra in Noma, they had retreated in being vagabonds and taking care of their own matters. They knew nothing of the trials currently happening in Noma. The only thing Zaku cared about at this point was killing that animal for stew tonight. He got into position and used his powers to trap the animal in the now moving shadows. He was just about to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden a letter dropped into his face, startling him and making him lose his balance and concentration, resulting in the beast escaping. In rage and reflex Zaku shot dark energy in the direction of the projectile, but then stopped when he noticed it was only a letter. He looked at it. "A letter for me?" he asked himself confused and opened it. Zaku grumbled after reading it. "Stupid girl" was his response to it as he sauntered back home, bracing himself for a possible scolding from Paul.

It was a lovely sunset in Noma that evening, but no happiness could be drawn from it, especially the king. The funeral of the late Jacob Chambers and Demetra Novaxhad just finished. The citizens of Noma were returning back to their homes to allow the king to lament in private. Priestess Ayane and Alice joined him in front of Jacob's grave. "Why?" asked Danny while looking at the grave with anger and disgust. "Danny, don't be angry at him" said Alice. "It's not that! Why the hell do these things keep happening to me! How did Terrall get out of the shadow realm! Who attacked Demetra? Why was Jack killed! WHY ARE ALL MY LOVED ONES DYING!" screamed Danny while falling his knees and was pounding the ground. Ayane lowered her head, at a loss to what to tell the king. "My lord, perhaps you should take it to Shinato in prayer" Danny snapped at hearing that. "Shinato! Shinato! Shinato isn't doing crap to help me out. He knows something and he isn't telling me and you know what? I think it's about time he fessed up!" Both Ayane and Alice gasped in shocked at started to restrain him. "Don't be stupid Danny. You're trying to go against your god for crying out loud!" "Yeah, some god. He couldn't do anything about Demetra and Jacob. If he's such a great god, why the heck can't he defend us!" The skies started to darken and then thunder. "Ayane! Alice! Leave us! It's time I had a word with Paladin Chambers!" boomed a voice from heaven. "Shinato?" yelped Ayane. "Alice lets go. He sounds really mad" Ayane started to drag Alice away at her. Shinato, in a bolt of lightning appeared in front of Danny. Danny looked into his eyes and for the first time, he saw rage in his eyes.

Back in the Spirit temple, Lindsey was faced with the legendary guardian monsters. "What is your name?" asked Airtos to Lindsey. "My name is Lindsey" "Lindsey, that's a very beautiful name" said Airtos. "This is my family, Guardian Grarl, Guardian Kay'est, Guardian Elma, Guardian Tryce, Guardian Ceal and Guardian Baou. Lindsey looked around. Despite the fearsome appearances of Ceal, Baou and Grarl, they had kind looks in their eyes. And Tryce, Kay'est as well as Elma look at her with instant friendship in their eyes. "This woman won the phoenix blade." announced Airtos "Oh is that so?" said Airtos as she looks Lindsey all around. "My, we are so lucky to have such a beautiful woman to serve. "Serve? What do you mean? What does that mean Nephthys?" "Well, that means that you have some new friends. By you getting the Phoenix blade and coming here, you are now destined to protect these guardians and they are now bound to you. "What? Wait just a minute. I want no part of any of this. I'm here to help my king, not to inherit some legend. "You are here questing? Then let us help. We are legendary spirits for a reason" said Guardian Graal. Lindsey thought for a moment. "Look like I have no choice. Come on, let's go" said Lindsey with a smile. All the Guardian monsters cheered. Then they all walked back to their weapons and disappeared in them, expect for Airtos. "Hey, where did everyone go?" asked Lindsey confused. "Don't worry. Take the weapons with you. We will be here for you Lindsey. We'll always be here for you" Airtos then approached Lindsey, embraced her and to Lindsey's horror, Airtos quickly absorbed into her body. Lindsey screamed and started to beat her body. The experience didn't hurt but it was startling for something like that to happen. "Nephthys, what the hell did she do to me!" yelled Lindsey. "Nothing at all child. Look at your back." Lindsey felt her back and toward her upper middle back, she had now sprouted two wings. Lindsey gasps and looks into Grall's axe handle and saw that he now had two wings coming out of her back exactly like Airtos. "What happened to me?" asked Lindsey, very confused and scared. "Don't be alarmed Lindsey. Guardian Airtos and the others are bound to you, down to your very soul. You will be their protector and they will be yours as well. Those wings are a sign of this contract and also the sign of Airtos everlasting love and affection" announced Nephthys. "The other's are not going to become part of me are they?" said Lindsey while looking to the other weapons. "No, they will accompany you in the weapons. As their protector, you must always make sure that none of them break. If you do, the guardian inside will perish. But as so long you are with these artifacts, their power is at your disposal and the guardians will obey with unquestionable loyalty. "Lindsey, its time for us to go. Bring the artifacts with you and let us meet Zelda on the surface." Nephthys placed a caring hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You are in very good hands. Nephthys burst into light and flew into Lindsey's deck once more. Sheaths magically appeared all over Lindsey's body, each looking like it was made for each item. As Lindsey approached the artifacts, a warm feeling started to build up in her. It was a feeling exceeded the positive feelings she had when she was around Noma or the king. It was a feeling of love and passion never before experience by her young heart and the feeling now flooded her entire body. "Airtos…" said Lindsey to herself, "You really are going to be with me. As Lindsey passed the artifacts and put them on her, she felt similar feelings entering into her body. As soon as she got all seven, she left the chamber, taking the Phoenix blade and thus completing the collection.

"Shinato, so nice of you to attend my brother's and Demetra's funeral" said Danny sarcastically. "Hold your tongue Paladin Chambers" said Shinato sternly. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I am not your enemy. If you truly knew what was going on, you're heart would be destroyed. I'm trying to protect and help you. "THEN HELP ME BY TELLING ME WHO DID THIS? DEMETRA DESERVES BETTER AND SO DOES MY BROTHER!" At that moment, Shinato got a shocked look in his eyes. Shinato let me take care of this. I will be arriving shortly to speak to Danny personally said a voice in his head. Shinato wasn't quite sure who the woman was that just contacted him, but he knew that whoever it was, something other worldly was about her and that her power matched his and perhaps even exceeded it. "Shinato, are you going to answer me or what!" snapped Danny. "This is out of my hands" said Shinato with a look of apprehension in his eyes. "What does that mean? If it's out of your hands, how the hell do you expect me and the other Divine Right to do anything about it? If it' something that bad, you better start talking quickly!" "You'll get your answers sooner then you might think Danny. The only thing I can tell you is to keep your eyes and heart open. The source of these answers itself might be too much to bear." With that, Shinato disappeared in a beacon of light. Ayane and Alice came shortly after that and accompanied Danny home but from the moment on Danny isolated himself, leaving Alice, Lily, and Ayane unable to comfort him at all.

Lindsey finally surfaced from the spirit temple and Zelda immediately greeted them. She took notice of the Phoenix blade as well as the seven other weapons all over her body as well as the wings on her back. She was confused how a young and petite girl like herself can carry so much weight, but the presence of the Phoenix blade was her only concern at the moment. "Good you returned and I see you were victorious. I'm very pleased" said Zelda in a pleasant manner. "Now what?" asked Lindsey. "For now, I'm going to take you home" When I'm ready for you, I'll be in contact with you" "Hey wait, you haven't told me everything yet!" cried Lindsey. "Goodbye for now child" said Lindsey as she created a portal beneath Lindsey, which she fell through. Lindsey fell out the other end on her feet in her room in the palaceconfused. Back at the spirit temple, Zelda witnessed the temple starting to crumble to dust. With all the weapons and guardians gone, their destined revealed, the temple had served its divine purpose. It was now no more. Let us go now Sakura. We don't want to keep our guest waiting Zelda morphed back into Sakura. Sakura then climbed on her wand and rode it magically across the skies back to Noma.

Danny Chambers was sitting slumped in the upper most tower in his palace. Old dried tears were across his face and pain from the deaths of his former apprentice as well as his brother was still haunted him as well as a feeling of betrayed from Shinato. He rose up as he felt someone else was in the room. Danny started to turn…


	9. Over the desert

Chapter 11: Over the desert lies the Promised Land

Life must be understood backwards; but... it must be lived forward.  
**Soren Kierkegaard**

Danny turned around only to see…his reflection? Funny he didn't remember there being a mirror right there. Danny suddenly realized that there was no mirror right there. He was looking at himself. But as soon as he realized this, with a flash of lightning outside, the reflection disappeared. Was he seeing things? What was going on? A gust of wind entered into the tower. The wind whirled in the corner near where Danny saw his reflection and from in the middle of the wind, a young woman appeared and stepped out of the now dying whirlwind. She was first looking around with tenseness but then turned her attention on Danny. As soon as he saw her face, a wave of terror fell over him. Danny's eyes grew wide and he dropped to his knees with an uncomfortable sensation in his body was now making itself known, as if he knew this woman from a negative experience and as if something inside of him was urging him to attack this woman. As the moments passed, this urging became stronger and stronger, until Danny finally snapped "SAKURA! I MUST HAVE YOU!" yelled Danny as he leaped toward the woman. Sakura calmly loosened a ribbon from her outfit and threw it at Danny. It then magically wrapped around him and bound him to the floor. "SAKURA! SAKURA!" Danny continued to yell as Sakura kneeled down and put her hand on his forehead. She then said an incantation which put Danny to sleep.

Curtain was perching herself on the rooftop whistling a charming song, waiting for her sisters to come back from their hunting. She wasn't that hungry, so she stayed behind. "SAKURA!" Curtain looked up quickly. That sounded like Danny. She scampered to the direction of the nose to see if the king was in danger.

"A letter? That's your excuse for not bringing dinner?" scolded Paul. "I said I was sorry!" snapped Zaku right back. "Who is this letter from? You been messing around?" asked Paul, still scowling. "It was from that brat Lindsey. She wanted us to visit" announced Zaku. Paul turned and paused for a second. "Do you want to visit her?" he asked. "If you are implying that I like that nimrod back, you must be mad. She's just like that overly hyper shadow tamer, Mimi. I am above such foolish displays of affection!" said Zaku with a smug smile. Paul closed his eyes and sighed. Demetra flashed in his mind as well. "I don't know Zaku. Perhaps if love were in our lives, we would have been much better men." "Say what? Did the most feared warlord in Tornel just praise love?" said Zaku with a teasing smirk. Paul blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Forget I said that, just leave again to find supper or else I'll beat you to dust!" "Sure, whatever you say, love monkey!" laughed Zaku hysterically as he left again. As soon as he was out of sight, Paul thought again of Demetra. He couldn't' deny he missed her and he did always blame himself a little for Demetra leaving Danny in the first place. "Maybe just to see if she is okay" said Paul to himself. He walked inside his shack. Once inside he looked into his cauldron and spied out Noma. He first checked its palace. He felt a disturbance in one of its towers. As soon as the image in his cauldron showed what was going on he gasped. Was Danny in some kind of trouble? He listened to what was going on…

Danny found himself walking around an endless white environment. No matter how much he looked around, he didn't see anyone or anything, but to his surprise, that very same red haired woman quickly appeared to him. Danny stepped back as he saw her. "You… who are you? Why do I feel I met you?" "You still remember me huh? It's me Sakura. I'm so glad Ash didn't hurt you. I came just in time." "What do you mean? Who is Ash?" asked Danny with alarm in his voice. "Danny, he is coming for you. He is coming to avenge the crimes done by you and your family. "My family? You mean Jack, Jacob? Me? Sakura, what are you trying to tell me?" "No Danny, I'm afraid its not Jack or Jacob. It was your demonic brothers and sisters. Ash has already gotten to Jack and your brother and he will strike again." "Jack! What do you know about Jack's and Jacob's murder? "Do you know why you can remember your childhood or anything else from the distant past? Do you also know why Shinato won't tell you any of that information either?" Danny was getting frantic, almost fearful at this point. "It's because you are not who you think you are. You are not paladin Daniel Chambers. You are a demon god named Euu and you are also not of this world either." Those words stabbed Danny heard and nearly made him collapse again. "You're lying. I'm not a demon. I'm a human. I was a young boy adopted by Jack. I have to be human! I have a brother named Jacob! "Also false. Jacob is not your brother. He used to be a small time crook named Steven Townsend." Sakura heard someone coming. "I must leave now Danny, but be assured; we will be in contact again. Sakura released Danny from the trance and disappeared just as Curtain flew in through the window. "Mu…Ma..ster, you okay?" asked Curtain as she struggled with the words to say. Curtain noticed how pale and how sweaty Danny was. Come to the Bangor wasteland. Your questions will be answered there Danny heard those words in his head before Sakura's presence vanished completely. "Lord, please answer" Curtain slurred. Danny came to his senses and saw Curtain's worried expression. "Curtain, get your sisters. We are going to take a little trip…"

Paul scowled at the sight shown in the cauldron. "The Bangor Wasteland you say. Interesting. Now I really want to pay a visit." Zaku just happened to walk though, carrying a great angus on his shoulder. "Let us go Zaku. We are going to the Bangor Wasteland." "What? Why are we going to take sorry excuse of a place? I'm hungry" complained Zaku."Stop your complaining. Get your ass in gear!" Paul responded as he left the shack.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the castle, a strange shadow was right at the palace window where Danny was. This shadow then seemed to come to life and shape into a purple skinned woman with ebony hair. "The Bangor Wasteland? That fits just perfectly. I'm pretty sure the grave keeper's living there will greet Danny appropriately once I leak my aura about." The woman then morphed into a male, who was Ash Avalon. By turning into a shadow by his physic sister, Demonia's powers, he avoided her detection. "There is much work to be done." Said Ash to himself as he split himself into two separate but identical beings. "I'll go to Bangor first and get the grave keeper's attention" "And I'll have a little chat with the first lady of Noma" said the other Ash. As one Ash made his way to Alice's room over the roof, his clone teleported himself to the Bangor Wasteland.

Danny was in another part of the castle, gathering some supplies for the trip to the wasteland. He was already joined by the four harpie sisters. "Master, should you not tell Alice where you are going? She worries about you know" commented Lola. "I would, but this journey is going to be perilous and perhaps give me the answers I've been searching for all my life. I want you guys to watch my back while I am there." All three of the other harpie sisters chirped with excitement. "I may also need this" said Danny as he reached for his dueling deck. It's been so long since he dueled. He hasn't had much need to. He almost released his spirits. It was only their loyalty to him that they still remained with him. When everything was packed, Danny prepared to head out with his loyal harpie companions. He wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen in the wasteland. All he knew was that it was going to be spectacular.

Meanwhile in the Bangor Wasteland, a group of magicians gathering to combat an impending threat that seemed to be lingering and advancing closer and closer. "My friends, we must now go and stop this evil aura that is plaguing this already troubled land. Whatever evil has made itself known is now coming here. I have had visions about this evil and it's none other then Danny Chambers!" The other grave keepers murmured with confusion. "I know this is shocking friends. But the visions I saw about this evil do reveal his image to me. I don't know how or why Danny is emitting an evil aura, but we will not give him the chance to wreck havoc in Tonal no longer! The other grave keepers cheered and roared with unison. "Hey old man, so can me and my bro head out to meet this great evil of yours?" said a muscular and hairy man coming from behind the corner. "Yes Bronson. Go and greet Danny. I'm sure you and your brother can take him apart before we even get there." said the grave keeper's chief. "Damn straight we can!" added his brother Bandini as he joined his brother. "Be assured, the Rhox brothers will take that turncoat out before nightfall!" As the two mercenary shamans headed to intercept whatever was coming the grave keepers' way, the attention of the others returned to the chief. One of them spoke. "Why do we have to pay those morons? We can defeat Danny much easier." "True, but I'm using them to test Danny and to possibly tire him if he is truly turning evil. It cannot be denied that this evil aura is formidable, and we may need Bandini and Bronson to help us take him out if needed. Let's gather in my chambers. We'll witness the results of this escapade there"


End file.
